


Author's notes

by Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion



Series: Shadows over Beaconhills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dragons, Druids, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Ghosts, Hurt, M/M, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Runes and Bloodmagic, Use of satanic spells, Witches, body transformation, graphic description of violence, mentioned slavery, no canon family relationships, temporary major character death, two caste world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion





	Author's notes

So this will basically be the rewriting of one of my own stories, written long time (7 or 8 years) ago. Maybe I will add short fics with selected pairings (mainly Sterek) but I'm not sure yet.

The actual story will begin next week I hope so, depending on time to write, translation progress (because I'm german FYI) and acess to the internet.

In this notes I just want to give a little overview over the world I created for my Story which is currently a two book story. Maybe I will write another one for my original books or one for this Teen Wolf Univers arch.

When you look up my warnings you will notice the explicit warnings - there will be graphic violence towards male and females, in the later chapters there will be one scene, in which one of the main characters has a flashback mentioning rape - one of the readers of the original stories told me that it was described in a very gruesome way. So I will apologize before the work begins. There will be an extra warning when time comes in the depending chapter. Sex will be there of course - both male on male and male on female - latter boarding to written porn. There will be warnings, too. The last thing to warn about or to mention is: I used sumerian spells often used by satanic sects and devil whorshippers in our time. I am not a satanist or believe in these words - it just fits best for the situations in which I used them. I researched a lot for spells in general but only found the mentioned "satanic" verses the most fitting. When there is a translation for the spells I can put them in the notes for the chapters or send them to you if ou want to know more about. 

There will be no werewolves - maybe - but most of the known characters will have different abilities and powers. 

 

Now let's get over to the actual "Worldbuilding" and a general summary:

The world will be Beaconhills - but not only one little city - the whole planet will be called Beaconhills. It's a normal fantasy world, so you have no technology but magic. There are Elves, humans, kings and queens, priestesses and druids, dragons, fighters, mages and so on. Like I said: a normal fantasy world.

This is a world where only woman are allowed to use magic and are able to learn it in "The Temple". This temple is ruled by the Highpriestess while the rest of the world is ruled by one king. Then there is a little settlement, hidden in the preserve, where men live who will use magic as well as the priestesses at the temple, the druids. Hated by the king, arrested and hanged when catched. 

Then there are the "Elements" - magical beings, living since time began - representing earth, wind, fire and water (in the beginning - while the story is continuing there will be two more Elements which will revaled in the story itself). 

Last but not least there is the evil force, the great enemie, the devil or how ever you want to call it: the "Dark Shade" - an evil spirits, banished thousand of years ago behind four seals made of magic. [I don't know if I will put the pictures of these seals in the story - in my original work there is an appendix for these things - the spells too] But now these seals are broken, weakened and the Dark Shade will be reborn to conquere the world of Beaconhills.

This is where the story begins. A young novice of The Temple will be send on a journey, a journey to find the last survivor of a race long gone. A young druid leaves the save settlement where he was taught. Once they meet there will be angst, hate, devastation, love will end and be reborn, darkness will rise and hopefully can be defeated or everything is lost. 

I hope there are some people out there who will follow me, Derek, Stiles Lydia and all the others on their way.


End file.
